Cuento de Navidad
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Es hora de celebrar la navidad en akatsuki y Madara les cuenta a Saruke y Daima la historia de como Hidan arruino la navidad pasada. Nadie recibiria regalos ese año. Basado en mi fic Mi vida en Akatsuki


Disclaimer:

Saruke: *tocando la puerta* perdóname, te juro que era mentira

Masashi: *detrás de la puerta sollozando* me dolio, ya te dije que no soy gay

Saruke: -¬¬ pinche maricón me dice eso llorando- ya, era una broma, es más, la linda Jashinista te trajo un regalo, abre y ven por el

Masashi: *abriendo la puerta* :D enserio?

Saruke: *entregándole el regalo* vamos es para ti (:

Masashi abre el regalo

Masashi: :D….. ¬.¬, Saruke….

Saruke: :P crei que que admitirías que eras gay, ya ves que lo reflejas mucho en tus personajes de Naruto

Masashi avienta la caja y cierra la puerta

Después de que Masashi no haya aceptado mi regalo (Kyuubi Devonne: ¬¬ simon como te esforzaste mucho verdad y regalas lo que la gente quiere verdad) olle! Dime a quien no le gustaría un consolador y una carta de ''dibuja Yaoi'' como regalo, a mi si me gustaría (KD: mmm… ^^ ahora que lo dices es un regalo genial… ¬¬ pinche kishimoto mal agradecido)

Por esa razón espero que ustedes si me acepten el consolador y la tarjeta o si no aceptame este fic y si todavía te metes a leer mis fics y te consideras persinad chinga tu madre y no leeas este fic porque va especial para todos aquellos que creemos en el pinche gordillo rojo… no, no es Marco Antonio, hablo de Santa Claus! :D

Ya saben lo de siempre: Ooc y porno… ¬¬ hasta creen, es mentira, solo Ooc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cuento de Navidad**_

(n/a: por ser cuento de navidad, deben leerlo como si fuera de esos cuentos que ''riman'' aunque no rimen y con voz de cuenta cuentos barato)

**Era una linda noche buena, y todos en sus casas estaban de buenas, cenando y platicando de sus vidas y del viejo año. Los Akatsukis festejaban, junto con las niñas que tenían ya por adoptadas, y platicando todos, en la mesa, ya se hallaban…**

Daima: que lindo es festejar la navidad, esta es nuestra primera mia y De Saruke

Saruke: *_comiendo_* esta es la primera navidad que festejan ustedes?

**Todos los Akatsukis se quedan mirándose entre si**

Hidan: -.-'

Pein: ¬-¬… solo digamos que este año no creo que Santa nos vaya a traer algo como regalo

Daima: no lo dudaría son villanos de Rango S

Madara: no se refiere a eso, el año pasado fue nuestra primera navidad y supongo que santa si nos visito

Deidara: pero en ese entonces no sabíamos quién era santa… verdad Hidan ¬¬

Hidan: pedí disculpas todo el puto año nena

Saruke y Daima: -.-'

Madara: quieren que les cuente un cuento de navidad? -.-'

Saruke y Daima: siii ¡! :D

**Todos acabaron de cenar y se reunieron en la sala, para escuchar el cuento que Madara iba a contar…**

Madara: _**Erase una vez, en una cueva muy sombria, vivian 8 asesinos de rango S, que por primera vez festejaban navidad, era noche buena y además de ser época especial era cumpleaños de un buen chico…**_

Saruke: ..hey Madara, se me olvido, feliz cumpleaños ^^

Madara: Saruke… ¬¬ me lo dijiste ayer a las 12 de la noche, gracias, y adelante con el cuento…

Saruke: -_**no, a mi me gusta atrás ^^-**_

Madara: _**…pero a nadie le importaba, por lo que el chico tomo una hoja y una carta acomenzo a escribir…**_

_Querido Santa: _

_Sé que Tobi en realidad es un mal chico, pero me gustaría pedirte algo… QUIERO DOMINAR EL MUNDO Y QUE ESTA PUTA ORGANIZACIÓN DE MARICONES SE PIERDA O PUEDA QUEMARLOS CON UN AMATERASU!... o bien mejor me puedes traer algunos Dangos para Itachi-san, a Pein otra habitación (la suya la usa mucho), a Deidara-sempai un peinado masculino, a Zetsu-san una florecita (porque no se que le gustaría al tipo ese), a kakusu-san… a el no le traigas nada mejor quitale algo, a Kisame un guarda Samehadas, a Hidan-kun una camisa `para que se tape y a Tobi la paz mundial… no, eso no mejor solo dame la dicha de ser feliz… por ahora._

_Atte: Madara Uchiha_

_**Tobi guado su carta y la llevo al árbol que tenían en la cueva, todo lo miraron extraño ya que no sabían que planeaba ahora el chico…**_

_Pein: que haces Tobi?_

_Tobi: nada solo espero la llegada del señor rojo *y se fue a su habitación*_

_**Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados el árbol, ya que no sabían a que se refería Tobi o lo que había hecho…**_

Saruke:… Y porque no fueron y abrieron la carta de Tobi?

Akatsukis – Madara: ¬-¬, porque no lo pensamos

Madara: -.-' estúpidos, prosigo…_** La noche llego y todos se fueron a dormir sin conocer la existencia de Santa, durmieron con tranquilidad, pero en la noche ruidos se empezaron a escuchar, y alguien esa noche no dormía, por andar rezando a su dios no quería, al escuchar ruidos, se levanto y un palo tomo y a la sala se asomo para ver al intruso que a la casa llego…**_

_Hidan: aver… quien putos hace ruido y no deja rezar me deja, que salga de allí, la persona que me trae como su pendeja *con el palo en mano caminando lento a donde un tipo se admiraba cerca del árbol*_

_X: jo, jo, jo, feliz navidad_

_Hidan:… o.o… _

_X: hidan, ya deberías dormir que a la mañana siguiente tienes que…_

_Hidan: *golpeándolo con el palo* chinga tu madre, pinche violador, primero querías empezar con el árbol no, jodete wey, a ver si asi aprendes…_

_X: hidan, hidan, basta…*tratando de cubrirse*_

_Hidan: *golpeando mas duro* NO, VIOLADOR, NO! (n/a: frase perteneciente a Jalo Mexicano®)_

_X: *doliéndole mas* pinche hidan, calmate wey, no soy un violador soy santa Claus_

_Hidan: *aun golpeándolo*… y aun además tienes nombre… a la verga contigo, Jashin, dame tu fuerza para chingarme a este cabron *y de la nada recibe fuerza*_

_Santa: no me jodas puto Hidan, ya suéltame cabron…_

_Todos por los gritos del jodido en piso despertaron y mirando su reloj maldijeron por la hora que era y con ''prisa'' fueron a la sala para ver lo que sucedia…_

_Tobi: no! Que haces, hidan quita tus manos del palo y el palo de Santa_

_Todos: O.O_

_Tobi: T.T ese palo no, no me malinterpreten, el palo que trae Hidan en la mano_

_Todos menos Santa y Tobi: Santa?_

_Hidan paro de golpear al gordito rojo y dirijio su mirada a Tobi _

_Hidan: quien putos es Santa, Jashin dice no hablar de mas religión_

_Tobi: santa no es un dios es un tipo que trae regalos y es mejor conocido como el tipo que estabas golpeando_

_Santa: *levantándose todo moreteado* jo..… gracias Tobi me has salvado eres un buen chico_

_Tobi: Tobi lo sabe…_

_Itachi: por que golpeaste a Santa Hidan que nos ves que talves podría traer regalo para mi y tu golpeándolo_

_Santa: tranquilo Itachi-san, traigo un regalo para ti…*dándole una cajita* _

_Itachi: :D … Dangos! Wiiiiiiii!*comienza a mover los brazos arriba como niño pequeño y a correr en círculos*_

_Kakuzu: y que hay de mi Santa?_

_Santa: para ti traiga esto… *le da una cajita pequeña*_

_Kakuzu: :D… era lo que siempre he querido… una moneda ¡! *y se va*_

_Kisame: y yo que, me ponte bien este año :'(_

_Santa: lose, es por eso que para ti traigo esto…*le da una bolsita con agua*_

_Kisame: :D… mi propia mascota… un pecesito wii!* se va…_

_Pein, Zetsu, Deidara: y yo?_

_Santa: *les da sus regalos y se van*_

_Tobi: gracias santa, nos has traido felicidad, hasta luego… *se va a dormir*_

_Hidan: *fingiendo voz tierna* y yo santa? :)_

_Santa: ¬-¬… no te basto la piñata Hidan?_

_Hidan: :D Piñata?.. Donde?_

_**Santa se fue como arte de magia y le dejo una nota a Hidan…**_

_MLP…_

_Con cariño Santa… Pd: ML vuelves a P._

_**Y es asi como pasamos nuestra primera Navidad y como creíamos que seria la ultima.**_

Saruke: -.- z z z z z z z z z

Madara: o.O WTF?... -.-' siempre hace lo mismo…

Daima: linda Historia Mada, pero tengo sueño, buenas noches

**Daima se va a dormir arrastrando a Saruke a su cama y los Akatsukis se quedan en la sala**

Hidan: ¬-¬… la próxima vez que alguien rojo y gordito o un violador se vuelva a querer meter a la cueva, yo no le digo nada…

Marco Antonio: *_desde afuera de la casa_* Oh Rayos *_tipo zorro de Dora la exploradora_*…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y es asi como acaba este cuento de navidad, feliz navidad a todos y recuerden MLP..._

_ok sé que no estamos en Navidad pero no aguantaba a subirlo otro dia, estamos en Julio xD_

By: Saruke Yamada H.


End file.
